


The King and I

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha junmyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Attempted Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Historical Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Objectification, Omega Chanyeol, Oral Sex, Politics, Power Imbalance, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Werewolf Politics, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: These men are twice Junmyeon’s age and yet he feels twice as wise. He chose his mate long ago, an excellent match that would bring about only happiness. A happy, well-mated king makes for a well-run kingdom and a castle filled to the brim with pups, little princes and princesses running throughout the halls.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 190
Collections: Effective Fest Round 2020





	The King and I

**Author's Note:**

> **Super Effective Fest Prompt R119**
> 
> the working title of this fic was junmyeon cummies. so that should tell you all you need to know about this fic lol. i have actually had my eyes on this prompt since last round, when i was still very new to EXO and fic writing and was too ~pure~ to write smut. now im a horny hag who just wants to see chanyeol get railed. now that's what i call character development! 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this. it's mostly just porn and some plot sprinkled in to hold it all together but i really enjoyed writing it. it's fun to write junmyeon as a bit more dominant and leader-like than i usually write him.
> 
> a big thank you to my beta, A, for being the best beta in the whole wide world (can you believe we've been working together for 3 years like holt shit!)
> 
> I would also like to thank the mods of this fest for hosting such a relaxed fest with so much writing time, i feel like it really allows for great fics to come out because authors can really take their time. And thank you, prompter, for giving me this beautiful prompt that sent me feral. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of it <3

Junmyeon listens only half-heartedly as the council attempts to discuss his future marriage prospects. They mention the princess from Ibetha, the twin princes of Gornal. He sighs inwardly, taps his fingers on the wood of the meeting table. This isn’t the first time the council has tried to pique his interest in the eligible royalty of their neighboring nations and it likely will not be the last, though Junmyeon can always dream.

“My king,” Jiwoo starts, “you must think about the royal line of Emexalo. You are an alpha far past the age at which most others take a mate and begin producing heirs. You were sitting on your father’s lap at meetings just like these when he was your age.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Irritation turns his claws sharp, teeth growing long. “Yes, and my father was a miserable man who never took my mother as his mate despite fifteen years of marriage. The kingdom suffered so harshly under his reign that we are still working to undo the years of damage.”

The lead advisor stammers, sitting up straighter in his seat. “Th-that is true, my king, however, your father’s council was foolish in pushing your father into such an ill-matched marriage.  _ We  _ have carefully selected these potential spouses to match you in intelligence, dynamic, and prestige.”

“Jaehwan, you were on my father’s council, were you not? Forgive me if I do not trust your judgement on the matters of marriage and matehood.” 

These men are twice Junmyeon’s age and yet he feels twice as wise. He chose his mate long ago, an excellent match that would bring about only happiness. A happy, well-mated king makes for a well-run kingdom and a castle filled to the brim with pups, little princes and princesses running throughout the halls.

The thought of it is enough to soothe him. Junmyeon takes in a deep breath and tries to think only of those pups, of the rounding of a soft stomach, of his teeth marks, dark pink and beautiful, against tanned skin.

“Your majesty,” Euijin smiles that sickeningly sweet, simpering smile all the council members seem to have mastered. Junmyeon wants little more than to rip it from his face. “With all due respect, forgive  _ us _ if we do not trust  _ your  _ judgement on the matters of marriage and matehood. It is you who proposed that you take a  _ human  _ as your mate.”

Jiwoo nods in agreement. All of the careful calm Junmyeon had forced upon himself dies, crumbling to give way to burning anger. “Worse yet, a human  _ servant _ . An omega, at least, but a creature bereft of any sort of nobility or honor. It would be a scandal. Emexalo would look weak to the other kingdoms. We could even see a weakening of your bloodline, my king.”

Junmyeon holds in a scoff if only to keep up the appearance of an unaffected ruler, though it matters little as he knows his scent is screaming his fury. They talk about his chosen mate so poorly when Junmyeon knows very well that his love has more honor and nobility in the tip of his ear than the council does in its entirety.

They have had this argument a thousand times and will have it a thousand more until Junmyeon wears them down or until they all die off and he is able to institute more reasonable people in their places. 

And so, Junmyeon pushes his chair back from the table and stands, “If this nonsense is all you have for me today, then I shall be taking my leave and turning my focus to more important matters. Good day.” He leaves in a flurry of swishing robes and glittering jewelry, finery that he hates except for when he convinces his love to wear it. The council members call after him but he ignores them, head held high as he allows the door to the councilroom to slam shut behind him. 

Kyungsoo chuckles quietly as he steps out from his post beside the door to follow Junmyeon to his next destination. The other alpha shadows Junmyeon with practiced ease, never more than a pace behind but never so close that they collide. “Did they attempt to persuade you to leave Chanyeol again, my lord? You are usually only so upset when they bring up marriage and matehood.”

“Your ears are the best in the kingdom, Kyungsoo. We both know you heard every word they said and do not need to ask me. But yes, they are still convinced that I will marry one of their chosen noble wolves if they bother me enough.” Junmyeon’s hands curl into fists at his sides, body feeling a bit too small.

He reigns in the urge as he was taught at a young age and promises himself to take a trip to the river this weekend to run off some of his irritation. Chanyeol always loves when he shifts, giggling so happily when Junmyeon puts his enormous head in his lap and allows himself to be pet like a common dog. Anything to make Chanyeol happy, Junmyeon tells himself as if he doesn’t begin to wag his tail the second his lover runs his fingers through his fur.

“It would be uncouth of me to spread gossip about the council’s misbehaviors if I did not hear of them from your own mouth, my lord,” Kyungsoo replies simply, walking in that stiff, regimented way soldiers do.

“Gossip,” Junmyeon repeats as they enter the royal wing of the castle, “You do not gossip.”

Kyungsoo nods. “But my mate does, and he would very much enjoy coronating a new prince consort sooner rather than later. And any piece of gossip I bring him puts me even further into his good graces.”

Junmyeon snorts. “You just want to fuck Baekhyun on your balcony tonight, don’t you? I’ve known you for years, Kyungsoo; Baekhyun tells me all the sordid details of your life together.”

“Do not mock me, my lord. Chanyeol reeked of you this morning and I know very well it wasn’t porridge on his hands when I walked in to retrieve you for your morning meetings.” 

Junmyeon shrugs, completely unashamed. 

He has never felt the need to uphold any kingly persona when surrounded by his chosen men. He had been purposeful in choosing his closest, most trusted friends when he was crowned king on his sixteenth birthday. Kyungsoo had become head of the royal guard, Baekhyun was given the role of overseeing all coronations and official royal celebrations, Minseok is currently serving as admiral in the royal navy, and Chanyeol became Junmyeon’s personal servant upon the omega’s seventeenth birthday.

The human’s scent is strong at the door to Junmyeon’s rooms. The sweet, cinnamon sugar is layered with Junmyeon’s own scent, salty like the sea at Emexalo’s borders; Chanyeol cannot smell it, but Junmyeon can and he inhales deep lungfuls of the mixture. 

Kyungsoo laughs. Junmyeon dismisses him with a wave of his hand. “Quit bothering me and go see if Baekhyun will indulge you in exchange for information. But gag him when you fuck, he’s often so loud I can hear him from my bathing room.”

“I make no promises, your majesty,” Kyungsoo leaves with a bow.

Junmyeon feels his body relax as the door to his rooms closes behind him. He sighs and rolls his shoulders back to release the tension that always builds during council meetings. His sanctuary, the only rooms in the entire castle, entire  _ kingdom _ , where he can be as he truly is. 

It is cleaner than he remembers leaving it in the morning. 

His sitting room had been a bit cluttered when he left, the remnants of an evening spent entertaining and being entertained by Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. They had dragged chairs and a table out into the middle of the room to play cards, plates and cups on the ground beside them. Baekhyun had demanded to dress up in some of Junmyeon’s royal garb and left the cloth strewn over the chaise and reading chairs.

It is all clean now, every little bit. The wooden table, though Junmyeon distinctly remembers spilling his ale on it after losing his sixth hand of cards in a row, shines in the early evening light. Someone had spent at least a few hours scrubbing away the mess.

Junmyeon knows just the culprit.

“My love,” Junmyeon calls as he shrugs off his outer robe and hangs it on the hook beside the door. “We discussed this, did we not? You were not to clean the sitting room. I had organized for other servants to come and do it tomorrow.”

Junmyeon huffs when no response comes. He strides through the sitting room to push open the doors leading to his bedroom where he finds his love kneeling in front of his chest of drawers. The human is switching out Junmyeon’s winter wardrobe for summer, methodical in how he carefully pulls wool and leather out of the drawers to be stored away for next year, setting softer, lighter linens and cottons in their place.

He stiffens when he feels Junmyeon’s eyes on him but does not stop his work. The servants were taught well to never stop their work unless interrupted by nobility higher in importance than the one who gave them their task. Chanyeol receives all his tasks from Junmyeon, the  _ king _ , and so will not stop until Junmyeon makes him.

Junmyeon enjoys making him stop, interrupting, disrupting his focus and distracting him until the poor thing cannot remember what it was he was asked to do in the first place. 

“Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol stops and looks up at Junmyeon, hands folded in his lap. “Yes, my lord?”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes and just barely resists the urge to crouch down beside his love and press their lips together. If he did, he would no doubt end up taking Chanyeol on the floor right here and stain a good many of his winter garments. And so, Junmyeon settles for nudging Chanyeol’s leg with the toe of his boot, “You were not to clean the sitting room, Chanyeol. You were only to tidy the bedroom and rest; your heat has only just passed and you haven’t yet regained your strength. And you know very well to never call me by anything other than my given name. Mates have no use for fancy titles.”

A pause, Chanyeol’s gaze falls to the floor and his shoulders slump. “That is true, my apologies. I did not mean to upset you.”

“You have never upset me. You simply need to be reminded that you are my mate-to-be and as such we are equal in all ways,” Junmyeon leans down to kiss the top of Chanyeol’s head. Chanyeol leans against Junmyeon’s legs, letting out a shuddering breath. “Who is it that’s gotten into your head, love? Who has attempted to convince you that I would ever even dare to look at another?”

“The chambermaids serving some of the council members say that there is a plan brewing to ‘end the king’s delusions of mating a human.’” Chanyeol clings to him, cinnamon sugar souring with sadness. 

Junmyeon growls low in his chest, “The council members can plan until they die lonely, miserable deaths. Not even death could make me part from you. I love you, have only loved you and will only ever love you. You carry my scent and you will carry my pups and there is not a single thing anyone can do about it.”

Chanyeol nods even as his fingers dig further into the backs of Junmyeon’s thighs. “I know… It is hard to hear those things though. That the idea of me as your mate is so horrible.”

“Horrible? It is  _ wonderful _ . It is the only idea I will entertain,” Junmyeon laughs and pinches the tips of Chanyeol’s ears until he is laughing too. 

Chanyeol’s hot breath fans over the crotch of Junmyeon’s breeches. His cock, still a bit swollen from the idea of Chanyeol fat with his seed, takes interest. It grows, twitching within the confining cloth. 

Chanyeol gasps when he feels it twitch against his cheek and his scent thickens with arousal. Junmyeon hums in the back of his throat as he combs his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “See, love? The idea of you as my mate is so wonderful that my cock is hardening from it alone. Just for you. Do you want it,” Junmyeon whispers in Chanyeol’s ear.

Chanyeol nods, pulling back to meet Junmyeon’s gaze with widening pupils. “Please, Junmyeon.”

“I’ll give it to you. I always do. But first, strip for me. I want to remind the entire castle just who you belong to.”

Chanyeol strips off his plain cotton tunic in seconds before kicking off his breeches and settling back on his knees in front of Junmyeon. Junmyeon disrobes as well, layer after layer tossed onto the bed to be cleared away later, after he has made sure that there is no question in just who his mate will be.

The little gasp Chanyeol makes when Junmyeon stands before him completely disrobed strokes Junmyeon’s ego into something horrid. Chanyeol is at once the best and worst thing for Junmyeon’s ego, so tall and beautiful and yet always looking to Junmyeon as though he is something  _ divine _ .

Junmyeon’s cock is quick to rise as he runs his eyes over Chanyeol’s body. He is long, lean, tanned from work but soft from Junmyeon carefully rubbing lotion and cum into his skin. His chest is covered in blues, purples, and reds, leftovers of Junmyeon’s attention from the night before. 

His neck is clean simply because Junmyeon doesn’t trust himself not to bite down and mate him if given half the opportunity. 

“How could anyone look at you and not know that you are mine,” Junmyeon wonders aloud to no one in particular. He strokes his cock as he stares at his omega. Chanyeol’s mouth drops open, pretty pink tongue peeking out. He is always so eager for a cock in his mouth, not quite so much as a cock in his ass, but still more eager than any other lover Junmyeon has ever taken.

“Later, after I bathe. I want to come on your chest now.” Junmyeon can picture it, how it will splatter against his skin and run down, soaking into him.

“Yes,” Chanyeol moans, “please. I want it.”

Kyungsoo always pokes fun at Junmyeon for the way he covers Chanyeol in his cum, jokingly offering Chanyeol his condolences for his position in life as Junmyeon’s canvas.  _ Chanyeol  _ is the one who asked Junmyeon to come on his face first, jerking into his own release the moment the hot, bitter fluid hit his skin. Junmyeon only took interest once he realized how it made his lover smell like him—he would do it regardless to make Chanyeol happy though.

Junmyeon is worked up, angry at the council for their behavior during the meeting, angry at the gossip spreading throughout the castle that chips away at Chanyeol’s self-esteem. 

He tugs at his cock in quick, ruthless pulls, spreading precum down the shaft even as Chanyeol watches it bead with hungry, greedy eyes. 

A part of him feels a bit bad for depriving him of it, but it is quickly drowned out by a burst of arousal when Junmyeon sucks in a breath and smells Chanyeol’s slick, his cinnamon-sugar scent turned dark and heavy and musky.

“You’re wet, my love? Just from this?”

Chanyeol flounders, cheeks burning bright red. “I-I—Junmyeon, please don’t tease me! Y-you know what you do to me.”

Junmyeon nods. He knows well how strongly he affects Chanyeol, takes great pride in how easily he can rile him up; he isn’t quite as happy when Chanyeol turns the game around on him.

“Touch yourself,” Junmyeon hisses. Pleasure builds in his veins, doubling as Chanyeol gets a hand around his cock and lifts himself up higher on his knees to shove fingers in his hole.

This is his mate, this gorgeous boy, this omega without compare. Junmyeon couldn't care less that Chanyeol has only one form, that his senses are dull and his body is easily broken. Junmyeon loves him beyond words,  _ needs  _ him more than he needs air to breathe, water to drink, and food to eat. He wants the kingdom, the  _ world,  _ to know that this omega belongs to him and him alone. 

He wants the council members to smell him on Chanyeol’s skin and know that there is no one else in the world he will fuck; they will know that Junmyeon had him over and over and will continue to have him for the rest of their lives. 

The council members will rot in their graves and Junmyeon will have Chanyeol, fuck him until he cries and flood him with seed until he grows fat with their puppies.

Junmyeon snarls as Chanyeol moans, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “You are  _ mine,”  _ Junmyeon fists Chanyeol’s hair and tilts his head back as gently as he can. “You are mine. Say it, Chanyeol. Say it and know it is true.”

“Y-yours,” Chanyeol whimpers. “Close, Junmyeon! I’m so close!”

“Hold it. You come by my hand tonight or not at all.” Chanyeol stares up at him with those wide, betrayed eyes, as though Junmyeon isn’t sure to make Chanyeol come at least twice most nights because he is  _ spoiled.  _

Chanyeol listens, pulling his hand away from his cock and out from his hole. Junmyeon’s focus narrows only to the way Chanyeol’s fingers drip with precum and sweet slick. 

Junmyeon remembers how that slick looked the night before as it mixed with Junmyeon’s cum. Chanyeol’s hole had been overfilled, leaking down his thighs and onto Junmyeon’s sheets even as Chanyeol begged him for just one more round. His insatiable mate.

Junmyeon comes hard and sudden, the orgasm wrenched from his gut. He paints Chanyeol’s chest and belly white. The human moans happily, already going to spread it along his skin before it can begin to turn dry and tacky. Junmyeon attempts to wring himself dry, smearing the tip of his cock along Chanyeol’s cheek just to watch him chase it with his tongue.

Then, momentarily exhausted, Junmyeon collapses to his knees beside Chanyeol and pulls him close, head of dark curls resting on his shoulder. 

“Do you feel better now, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol asks as the glow of Junmyeon’s orgasm begins to fade. “You were upset. I could tell.”

Junmyeon nods. “The council is useless and infuriating. And I feel much better now. How can I not when I have you here to console me?” 

Chanyeol giggles and intertwines his fingers with Junmyeon’s. “Shall I run you a bath?” Junmyeon nods tiredly and smiles as he watches Chanyeol stand and walk to the bathing room to begin drawing him a warm bath, gaze focused on his lover’s cute little butt.

“Are you to join me,” Junmyeon asks as he settles into the warm water a few minutes later, smirking when Chanyeol blushes. The human busies himself with gathering soap and a washcloth, the skin of his chest shiny as Junmyeon’s cum slowly dries on his skin.

“It would be improper for the king to be in a bath with an unmarked omega, you know.” Chanyeol takes his time drawing the washcloth over Junmyeon’s arms. He is settled on the edge of the bath, so precariously that Junmyeon could easily pull him into the water and get his way. He doesn’t, because he knows well it would make Chanyeol pout and stomp to the servants quarters for the rest of the night.

Instead, Junmyeon occupies himself by luxuriating in the feeling of Chanyeol gently scrubbing him clean. “And when I mark you, love? What then? Will my prince consort turn me away under notions of ‘impropriety’?”

Chanyeol smiles. He bites his lip before leaning in to press a quick kiss to Junmyeon’s lips. “Then, I will join you whenever you wish, without question. I may even ask you to wash me in return.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow, “Oh? Is that so? That is all I have to do to earn such a privilege? You will spoil me.” Chanyeol pouts and leans in to kiss him again, tongue sliding along Junmyeon’s lower lip.

The water is hot, steam rising from the surface. Junmyeon blames the heat rising to his face on that and that alone.

He cups the back of Chanyeol’s neck and holds the omega still to kiss him properly. Chanyeol’s lips are soft against his own, parting easily when Junmyeon tilts his head and presses in closer. He tastes sweet like the chocolates Junmyeon loves to give him every morning, a jar hidden in his bedside table so that there are always some on hand.

Chanyeol sighs into Junmyeon’s mouth. The washcloth slips from his grip and splashes into the water. Chanyeol jerks at the sound but Junmyeon keeps him in place. 

Junmyeon kisses across Chanyeol’s jaw, nipping softly at the skin. His teeth attempt to grow with the need to bury themselves into Chanyeol’s neck; he would scar so beautifully. Junmyeon uses most of his considerable willpower to keep his teeth blunt and human. He forcibly shifts his focus to the shuddering little breaths Chanyeol is letting out by his ear, the smooth skin of his lover’s back. 

Chanyeol gasps when Junmyeon grabs a handful of his ass. He kneads the soft bit of fat, chuckling to himself. For such a large man, Chanyeol’s ass has always been so very small. Chanyeol is embarrassed by it, comparing himself to the other omegas living within the castle. Junmyeon loves it, loves how it looks with his cock pressed between the cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Junmyeon bites the lobe of his ear and grins. Chanyeol is so sensitive there, shaking, moaning, eyelashes fluttering as he nearly loses his grip on the side of the bath and goes tumbling in.

Junmyeon catches him. He holds up one-handedly with ease. The other moves to play with the slick between Chanyeol’s thighs, following a trail up to its source.

“I-I am supposed to be helping you bathe,” he whimpers even as he presses back into Junmyeon’s touch, hole wet, warm, and welcoming for two of Junmyeon’s fingers. Chanyeol presses his face into the side of Junmyeon’s neck. His hips work back onto Junmyeon’s fingers as best they can with their awkward position. 

“You are. What sort of bath would I be having if I did not do my duty as your alpha and make you come during it?”

Chanyeol whines. “That doesn’t make any sense, Junmyeon. Oh! There, right there!” 

Junmyeon huffs, as if he was not already intimately familiar with Chanyeol’s most sensitive places. He pulls back two fingers to add another. Chanyeol clenches down on the three fingers, panting into Junmyeon’s neck, clawing at his back with blunt nails. Omegas are so easy to pleasure, particularly after a heat when they are still so sensitive and wrung out. His cock is already leaking precum, slick running down Junmyeon’s arm as Chanyeol does what he can to get Junmyeon’s fingers where he wants them.

“It makes perfect sense. What greater joy is there than watching my mate fuck himself on my fingers? Well, I suppose I would prefer to watch you fuck yourself on my cock, but that would require you to join me in the bath.” Junmyeon smirks when Chanyeol stiffens and comes with a soft cry, likely imagining being split open and filled up by cock.

“Lovely boy,” Junmyeon sighs as he fingers Chanyeol through his orgasm. Chanyeol rocks his hips down in clumsy, uncoordinated movements, squeezing around Junmyeon’s fingers as his orgasm runs its course. He refuses to let Junmyeon’s fingers go for a moment, grunting unhappily at the loss.

Chanyeol slaps him lightly on the shoulder once he finally calms, pulling back to stare Junmyeon in the eye with hazy eyes and a sweet pout on his lips. He isn’t satisfied, that much is obvious by the way his cock still stands hard and red against his stomach. “That was mean. You cannot offer your cock and then not give it, not so soon after a heat.”

“I know, I know. My apologies, love. Let me punish myself so that you do not have to.” Junmyeon dunks himself under the water as punishment and surfaces once more to see his love fighting a smile. “Would you hate me terribly if I did not provide it for a little while longer? I want to taste you and see your pretty lips stretched around me.”

Chanyeol pretends to think. His eyes are dark though, body tensing. “Will you come on my face?”

Junmyeon grins, greedy, hungry, wolfish. “Undoubtedly. Now, to the bed. It’s been too long since I heard you squeal for my tongue.”

“But you aren’t clean,” Chanyeol protests. Junmyeon is already standing from the bath and grabbing Chanyeol by the middle to put him over his shoulder though. “Junmyeon! I haven’t finished!”

Junmyeon carries his kicking, squirming human out of the bathroom. “Yes you have, and you will for a second time in just a bit. Quit squirming, I do not want to drop you.” Chanyeol continues to attempt to free himself, but Junmyeon is much, much stronger and refuses to let the omega go unless it is to toss him onto the bed.

Chanyeol hits the mattress with a bounce and a yelp. Junmyeon crawls after him as quickly as he can, caging him in so that he cannot get up and do something silly like start a game of chase. The last time they played like that, Junmyeon lost control and fucked Chanyeol face down into the rug at the foot of the bed like an animal, snarling in his ear and leaving bruises along his hips. Chanyeol loved it, came so hard he lost consciousness, but he had carpet burn on his face for the next week or so and Junmyeon hadn’t been able to look at him without feeling an overwhelming wave of guilt.

“Why even bother with the bath, love? You are only going to dirty me again.” Junmyeon kisses him before he can stammer out some sort of ridiculous protest about who exactly will be at fault for getting them both so dirty. 

Chanyeol melts the moment Junmyeon gets a hand around his cock, hips bucking as he moans into Junmyeon’s mouth. “More,” he demands, “I want more.”

“And you shall have it.” Junmyeon flips them in an instant, back against the mattress with Chanyeol straddling his hips. Chanyeol is quick to turn himself around, legs up by Junmyeon’s head, his hands bracing himself on the bed by Junmyeon’s thighs, shifting his body until Junmyeon is staring at his pretty pink hole, shiny with slick and perhaps a bit open from Junmyeon’s fingers.

Junmyeon finds it a bit difficult to focus on Chanyeol’s hole though, because the omega’s hot breath is fanning across the head of his cock. 

Chanyeol has never been one for anticipation, for teasing. He wants what he wants when he wants it. At the moment, he wants Junmyeon’s dick in his mouth. He presses a wet sucking kiss to the tip before laving little kitten licks up and down the shaft.

“Fuck,” Junmyeon groans and tosses his head back. Chanyeol had been locked away in the servant’s quarters for a week for his heat. The council does not trust Junmyeon to see him through his heat and not mate him and fill him with pups—Junmyeon doesn’t particularly trust himself enough either. It has been over a week since he last had Chanyeol mouth on his cock, his soft, wet tongue, the warm, tight clutch of his throat. 

Chanyeol moans softly as he takes the head of Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth, licking as if it were candy. He bobs his head, slowly taking in more and more of the shaft. Drool runs down the length, spread along by Chanyeol’s hands as they stroke whatever his mouth has failed to reach.

“You will be the death of me.” A wonderful death it will be, if it is by Chanyeol’s hands, mouth, or hole.

Junmyeon leans in and licks a broad stripe over Chanyeol’s hole. Chanyeol whines high in the back of his throat. The vibration of it along Junmyeon’s cock is enough to have him bucking up into the wet warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol gags for a moment and has to pull back to catch his breath.

Junmyeon takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into him.

Chanyeol yelps, “Ah! J-Junmyeon!”

The taste of Chanyeol’s slick is much like his scent, sweet with that slightest bit of spice. Junmyeon eats him out with a fervor, quickly addicted to the taste of him, how his rim flutters and twitches with each touch. Chanyeol’s knees spread further apart on the sheets until he’s lying flat against Junmyeon. He pours out slick in rivers, squeezing around Junmyeon’s tongue as it fucks him again and again.

“Please, please, please,” Chanyeol is hardly able to keep his focus on sucking Junmyeon’s cock. It isn’t until Junmyeon smacks him on the ass that he remembers and quickly takes Junmyeon down to the base, moaning around him helplessly as his thighs shake.

Junmyeon pulls back. It always knocks the wind from his lungs when Chanyeol does this, takes all of him into his mouth, his  _ throat _ . Junmyeon has tried to take Chanyeol in the same way, but he simply cannot fight the need to gag when he attempts to swallow his lover down. 

Chanyeol swallows around him now, sucking in air through his nose. Junmyeon cranes his head to see Chanyeol’s face and has to grab his own hips to stop himself from thrusting up and choking the human. Chanyeol’s lips are red and slick with spit, stretched so wide around Jumyeon’s girth that Junmyeon knows they must ache. He looks so beautiful like this, with his brow furrowed in concentration, throat rippling as he swallows.

From then, it is simply a race to make the other come first. Chanyeol has the distinct disadvantages of being an omega only a few days off of a heat and a human without werewolf stamina, but Junmyeon is so taken with how he looks as he sucks cock that he has a few minutes of peace to clear his head.

Junmyeon only remembers what it is he’s supposed to be doing when he sees Chanyeol’s hole open and close, needy for more attention. 

Junmyeon gives it as best he can. He sucks along the rim before shoving his tongue deep inside once more. Chanyeol loses his rhythm, riding back on Junmyeon’s face and only able to tongue lazily along the cock in his mouth. He shakes for a long moment, hole clenching down, before he comes, pulling off Junmyeon’s cock to whimper out his pleasure.

His hand is still fisted around the base of Junmyeon’s cock. That,It and the sight of Chanyeol coming undone from his mouth alone are enough to have Junmyeon coming as well. 

He comes, grunting, reaching down to help Chanyeol stroke him through it and aim so that the spurts of cum land on Chanyeol’s face and in his open mouth, on the pretty pink of his tongue.

It is salty and bitter and yet after Chanyeol has once again ridden through his own orgasm he slumps unto his side before running a finger through the cum on his cheek and licking it clean. Junmyeon helps him smear it into his skin; Chanyeol plays with it more than anything, always a bit out of it after his second orgasm, and so Junmyeon is the one taking special care to rub the sticky white into his scent glands at the base of his neck and under his jaw.

Junmyeon tugs them both to the part of the bed not soaked through with bathwater and their own bodily fluids. He cuddles his lover close, kissing along the parts of him not doused in cum. “I love you,” he murmurs into Chanyeol’s sweaty hair.

“I love you too. Can we lay for a bit until I have to fetch your dinner? I’m so tired now.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “I told you to rest today, your heats always take so much from you. But yes, of course, I will send someone else to fetch my dinner and we can eat in bed.”

Chanyeol starts to protest about the repercussions of making his stance as Junmyeon’s lover so obvious, but Junmyeon kisses him quiet. “Please, my love. If you will not share the bed with me at night, at least share it with me now.” 

It has been a long-standing disagreement of theirs, how Chanyeol will only stay in bed with Junmyeon at night until the king falls asleep, then he hurries back to the servant’s quarters no matter how Junmyeon begs and pleads for his company.

“The servants know better than to ever retaliate against you. It is not your fault I love you so.” Junmyeon grins at the way Chanyeol melts, always so easy to romance. “And it is good for them to learn to serve you. Once I’ve marked you, you will be my prince consort and they will be expected to treat you as such.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Alright. Though I wish you would stop guilting me. Until I am your p-prince consort, I must sleep in the servant’s quarters.”

“Fine, but from the moment I mark you, I will expect you to spend every night by my side. I will hold you for as long as I wish in the mornings and you will not be allowed to whine about it,” Junmyeon holds Chanyeol tighter. He drinks in the scent of them together and allows it to unknot the horrible feelings in his chest that come from sleeping without his omega near.

“I would not dream of denying you your right as my alpha,” Chanyeol teases. 

Junmyeon lets him tease, because one day soon Junmyeon  _ will  _ be his alpha and he will exercise his right to hold his omega until Chanyeol locks himself in their bathing room for a moment of peace. 

♚♕

Junmyeon nods along as an advisor briefs him on the growing tensions between the kingdoms to their south. It had been one kingdom, but when the queen passed, her twin heirs could not decide how to split the duties as rulers and instead split the kingdom in two. The twins have been squabbling ever since, petty fights over water rights and borders and immigration. Junmyeon keeps his kingdom out of the fighting but has his advisors watch the tensions closely for any signs of war.

“I want the southern border fortified with an extra hundred soldiers. It looks like Meiyun is preparing an attack of some sort and I don’t want a single one of my subjects getting caught in the middle,” he orders. He frowns. He always knew that the twins’ mother was foolish in not choosing an heir before she passed, or at least marrying one of her children off so that there was no squabble for power. 

“Yes, your majesty.” Myungwon, one of the few good advisors left from Junmyeon’s father’s reign, bows before disappearing down a corridor to relay his orders. 

Kyungsoo laughs once they’re alone. Junmyeon turns to his guard with a raised eyebrow. Kyungsoo grins as he does only with those he trusts, wide and playful, “I remember when the council was doing its best to convince you to marry one of them. You would’ve had me push them from the tallest tower for being so irritating before your wedding finished.”

Junmyeon shrugs. He will neither confirm nor deny that he ever had any plans to rid himself of his would-be spouse had the council been successful in forcing a wedding.

“Speaking of weddings, how is your plan to marry Chanyeol progressing? He looked very happy this morning.”

Chanyeol had been so happy this morning, happy enough to sit in Junmyeon’s lap and allow the king to feed him bites of breakfast by hand. Junmyeon isn’t quite sure what made his lover so excited, something about a stray dog and puppies, but it is always so lovely to see him smile, so caught up in his own happiness that he forgets about impropriety and social class. 

Junmyeon sighs, “I believe that a few of the younger council members have decided that heirs are more important than the political schemes Jiwoo and the others are attempting to create through marriage to another noble.” 

“They are willing to give in simply because you’ve made it very clear that you’ll pup Chanyeol at the first opportunity,” Kyungsoo asks, eyes wide and disbelieving as he chokes down more laughter. “Who would have thought that your inability to keep your hands off him would be your saving grace?”

Ignoring that statement because it would be uncouth for him to scold the head of the royal guard for being vulgar, Junmyeon forces his gaze forward and walks quickly enough that Kyungsoo cannot mock him and keep his carefully measured distance at the same time.

It won’t do much though, because Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are coming over later in the evening for cards and drinks. Kyungsoo will undoubtedly mention this conversation and then Baekhyun will mock him for it for the rest of the night—or until Chanyeol begins to look upset, whichever comes first. 

Junmyeon wonders what crime he committed in his past lives to be stuck with such horrid people as friends.

Then, he turns into the corridor leading to the throne room and sees Chanyeol standing with his arms full of laundry and decides that he must have been a saint in his past life to be rewarded with this omega. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were given to him to offer balance, so that his life wouldn’t be  _ too  _ perfect.

Yixing, the ambassador from Ranshu, is talking to Chanyeol. He’s a lovely man, mated to one of Junmyeon’s favorite court musicians.  They’re chatting about music; they always chat about music, Yixing coaxing Chanyeol into borrowing his guitar to practice. 

Junmyeon may have possibly chosen to strengthen his kingdom’s ties to Ranshu over other, more logical allies simply because Yixing treats Chanyeol so well. He is the king, however, and so none of his decisions are up for debate or scrutiny. He chooses his allies as he pleases and he refuses to hear a word of criticism about it, not when having someone to discuss music with makes Chanyeol so happy.

The doors to the throne room open before Junmyeon can call out to Chanyeol. A bitter, metallic sort of scent spills out into the hall and Junmyeon wrinkles up his nose at the stench. Kyungsoo coughs once and Yixing wipes at his nose.

Chanyeol flinches and appears to attempt to quickly end his conversation with Yixing, bowing low before starting to turn away. “I deeply apologize, my lord, but I must be going. I have to finish his majesty’s laundry before he returns to his room for the night.”

Yixing laughs, “Chanyeol, you and I both know very well that you could drop those linens at the king’s feet this instant and all he would do is kiss you and call for another servant to launder them for you. He cares very little what chores you do or do not complete.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by a man Junmyeon does not recognize. He is very obviously a nobleman with his somewhat extravagant robes, but Junmyeon cannot remember ever meeting him before. It appears Chanyeol has though. He stiffens, scent souring by the slightest of degrees. If Junmyeon didn’t know it so well, did not spend his days dreaming of it and his nights inhaling it by the lungful, he wouldn’t have noticed. He does, and so he notices.

“Ah, Chanyeol, there you are,” the nobleman leers. Junmyeon only barely keeps himself from snarling, discomfort evident on his lover’s face. “I was searching for you. I require your assistance with something in my personal chambers. I’ve heard you are quite an expert in the matter.”

Chanyeol bows and Junmyeon itches to tell him to straighten up. “My apologies, Lord Guang, but I am currently tasked with laundering his majesty’s sheets. The king takes priority over all else and as his personal servant, this goes doubly so for me. I am sure that whatever your issue is that one of the other servants will be more than satisfactory in assisting you.”

Lord Guang, Junmyeon remembers the mention of his name in the last council meeting, is a delegate from a small island nation to the north that has been demanding a trade agreement. He is just as pushy and demanding as his nation, it seems. “I just heard Lord Zhang say that the king would not mind if you took just a moment to assist me, as I assure you that you are the  _ only  _ one I want taking care of the matter.”

Yixing’s eyes widen at that, as he begins stammering out an excuse of a simple joke between friends. Chanyeol nods vigorously, “Truly, Lord Zhang only jests. While his majesty is a kind and just king who does not begrudge servants a moment or two to rest, he will not appreciate any deliberate laziness.”

“Does that extend to the bedroom, Chanyeol? Does he make you do all the work? Poor thing, an omega should be spoiled, only laying on their back or stomach and taking what is given.” Lord Guang takes a step closer, sniffing audibly. 

Chanyeol reeks of Junmyeon. He always does; it is meant as a warning, that Chanyeol is not to be bothered outside of necessary affairs, that any slight against him will be handled by the king himself. He never once considered that someone would consider it a sign that Junmyeon’s lover is a plaything for public use.

That was a mistake on his part, one he will have to apologize profusely for and one he will not allow to happen again. “Chanyeol,” he calls, striding forward with every bit of regality and dominance he can muster. “Have you finished my laundry yet?”

The human sags with relief when he sees him, a private smile on his lips even as he shakes his head and bows. “No, my lord, I haven’t. My deepest apologies.” 

“No matter,” Junmyeon stops at Chanyeol’s side and settles a hand on the small of his back. Chanyeol leans back into his touch, away from Lord Guang whose expression has turned sour and irritated. “You will see to it that it’s finished before I return to my rooms this evening, won’t you? I would hate to have to  _ punish  _ you.”

Perhaps it is his wilder side that has him looking Lord Guang in the eye as he grabs Chanyeol by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Chanyeol jerks in surprise, squeaking into Junmyeon’s mouth. They’ve never once shown affection outside of Junmyeon’s rooms save for soft glances during a ball or a stolen moment in an empty corridor. Junmyeon hates himself a bit for it now, because the look in Lord Guang’s eyes when Junmyeon pulls back and laves at the scent glands under Chanyeol’s jaw is viscerally satisfying.

“Y-yes,” Chanyeol stumbles a bit when Junmyeon gently pushes him towards the door leading into the servant corridors, blinking dumbly. His ears are red, cheeks dusting pink, and his scent is at once extra sweet with contentment and heavy from arousal. “Yes, your majesty, I will.”

He only just makes it through the door when Yixing begins to laugh so hard he excuses himself back into the throne room, Kyungsoo chuckling to himself. “Oh, your majesty, I believe you might have just ruined that poor omega’s focus for the rest of the day. I have never seen Chanyeol look so confused.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “There is nothing to be confused about. He is mine, I was simply reminding him.” Him, and any pompous noblemen who will never be worthy of him.

Lord Guang says nothing. He swallows, gaze focused on the ground. He bows and takes his leave in silence. Junmyeon watches him go with a smug smile, lips still tingling with the taste of Chanyeol.

♚♕

Junmyeon knows something is wrong when he runs into Chanyeol on the way to a meeting with the council members. They meet at the landing of the second floor in front of the door to the council chambers. Junmyeon is discussing Minseok’s latest letter regarding pirates in the western sea with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol is shuffling from the servant’s quarters with wide, confused eyes. With only Kyungsoo as a witness, Junmyeon feels comfortable enough to smile warmly and draw his love into his arms for a kiss.

Chanyeol goes easily, a soft sigh falling from his lips as he leans into Junmyeon’s hold. The human rests his head on top of Junmyeon’s when they pull away; the scent glands in his neck are pressed into Junmyeon’s face and he cannot help but feel it is a very unfair attack, all that dizzying scent with no reprieve. 

“What are you doing here, my love? I have never seen you anywhere near the council chambers before.” Junmyeon kisses the soft skin under his lips, licks once and screws up his face at the taste of his own seed. He grins at the shiver he feels run through the human’s body. 

He grins even wider when he hears Kyungsoo pretend to vomit, as if Junmyeon has not walked into the reading room in the eastern tower and found Baekhyun hanging off Kyungsoo’s knot before. At least Junmyeon has enough control to keep his touches above clothing.

Chanyeol sighs, “I was  _ summoned _ by the lead advisor this morning after you left to hold court. I am integral to today’s meeting if the summons are to be believed.” He hands over the piece of parchment with the grounds of his summons to Junmyeon with question. He shrugs and chews on his lower lip, only stopping when Junmyeon reaches up and pulls his lip out from between his teeth. “I thought you were aware, but I suppose we have a nasty surprise waiting for us, don’t we?”

“Or the council members have finally come to see reason and we will be holding the coronation for my prince consort by the end of the week,” Junmyeon offers Chanyeol a smile and strokes his cheek. 

The summons say little aside from demanding Chanyeol’s presence and threatening punishment if he refuses. The wording makes Junmyeon’s blood boil. 

Chanyeol is  _ his.  _ He is the only person on the face of the Earth with the right to punish him and he would never do so for something as simple as a council meeting. He takes in a deep lungful of Chanyeol’s scent to calm himself and hands the summons to Kyungsoo to file away with the other pieces of evidence he has been collecting.

A king cannot remove council members without evidence of corruption, wrongdoings, or overstepping of bounds. Junmyeon knows; he has tried to remove the council members against his mating of Chanyeol many times and hit a wall of legal procedures.

“I do not want to go,” Chanyeol whispers, arms winding around Junmyeon’s neck. “I’m afraid of what they will say. What they will  _ do.  _ You are the king but I am a servant—a  _ human  _ servant. I am not afforded the same protections as you.”

Junmyeon nods. “That is true. You have  _ more,  _ because I will never let them get to you. Now, come, they likely did not think we would arrive together. Let us show them a united front.”

Chanyeol goes when Junmyeon gently pushes him back by his hips with a tenuous smile. The omega nods and straightens out his clothing to look more presentable. “How do I look?”

“Do you even have to ask? You are always somehow more beautiful than the last time I saw you.” He gives Chanyeol his arm and goes up on his toes to kiss him on the cheek one last time before leading him to the council chamber door. Before they enter, Junmyeon leans towards Kyungsoo, voice low, far lower than anything Chanyeol can hear, “You will remove him the moment there is a hint of a violent outburst, from myself or any of the council members, am I understood?”

Kyungsoo nods.

Junmyeon pushes open the door to the council chamber with more force than strictly necessary, wood slamming into the stone wall and rattling it on its hinges. But it makes the council members startle in their seats and he takes a sick sort of thrill in catching them unaware. “I believe we were meant to have a council meeting today regarding Admiral Minseok’s report of pirates. If that is so, then why was Chanyeol summoned as well? He has never served in the navy nor been a pirate—at least not to my knowledge.” 

Once Jaehwan regains his composure, the lead advisor gestures for Junmyeon to take his seat at the head of the table. “Your majesty, it's lovely to see you,” Jaehwan smiles, tight-lipped, tense, insincere. 

Junmyeon takes note that there is no seat for Chanyeol, leaving the human to stand back by the wall with Kyungsoo. He considers giving up his own seat, but doesn’t want to subject his love to the direct stares of the other council members. “Answer the question, Jaehwan. I have little patience for political games.”

Jisoo winces. Jaehwan’s smile tightens further and he nudges the other advisor. 

Junmyeon scans the room in suspicion. His jaw clenches as his stomach sinks. A princess from a country far to the north is sitting at the other end of the table, dressed in an obscene amount of finery, head held high. She sits where a queen would sit, where Junmyeon’s prince consort would sit if he so chose. 

This is not a council meeting, but an  _ ambush.  _

Chanyeol’s scent is overpoweringly sour with despair and Junmyeon knows if he turned and looked, his lover would have tears in his eyes, his heart breaking for the world to see. 

“Who,” Junmyeon bites out through gritted teeth, “is this? And why is a visiting royal here without my knowledge and permission?”

Jaehwan takes a deep breath and rests his clasped hands on the table in front of him. “As your council, we have decided that your judgement has been clouded regarding marriage and matehood and so have taken the matters into our own hands. This is her highness, the soon-to-be queen of Emexalo, Princess of Bevalan, Huang Yuanxing. On your behalf, we have drafted a marriage treaty that will benefit both our kingdoms. The king and queen of Bevalan find it suitable and are prepared to move forward with the wedding.”

“She is beautiful,” Jisoo adds, “and a fertile omega from a strong bloodline. She is ready to give our kingdom heirs and serve the people of Emexalo as her own.”

Yuanxing’s gaze flicks over to where Chanyeol is standing against the wall, likely leaning on Kyungsoo for comfort. She is beautiful, but Junmyeon has never seen someone so ugly, staring at Chanyeol as though he’s something lesser. “And I am perfectly happy to allow you to keep your toy, though I would expect that no half-breed pups come from your union.”

The council members laugh at that and Junmyeon sees red. He shoves his chair back from the table so hard it falls over and rises to his feet before slamming his fists on the table with such force that Boyoung’s drink splashes over onto what appears to be a copy of the joke of a marriage treaty his useless council drafted. 

“Leave my kingdom and pray that I do not seek retribution for speaking so poorly of my mate,” Junmyeon struggles to keep his breathing even, anger thick in his throat. “And you, my so-called  _ advisors,  _ pray I do not have you hung for treason! I have made my stance on this matter clear. I will marry Chanyeol and Chanyeol alone! He is to be my mate, my prince consort, and the bearer of Emexalo’s heirs!”

“Your highness,” Jaehwan starts.

“Shut your insolent mouth! You have no power to draft any sort of treaty without the king’s permission and you certainly have no right to demand Chanyeol’s presence only to hurt him!” The council members cower as he yells, nails sharpening, teeth growing as his anger only builds. 

“I have done  _ everything _ within my power to make you see reason and mate him without causing any upset. But you all have left me no choice.” Junmyeon pauses for only a moment before turning back and reaching for Chanyeol, teeth too big for his mouth, itching for something to bite.

There is something frantic under his skin, deep down in his belly. He growls low in his throat, as the need to have Chanyeol close, to  _ have  _ him, becomes something vicious, something instinctual. He grabs the human around the waist the second he’s within reach and puts him on his back on the sturdy wooden table. Then he crawls up after him and cages his mate in, keeps him in place so that he can’t run away.

Junmyeon shoves his hands up Chanyeol’s shirt, leans down to put his mouth on his neck. 

It isn’t until Chanyeol whimpers that Junmyeon is able to take a deep breath. He pulls back for a moment. Chanyeol stares up at Junmyeon with wide, watery eyes and Junmyeon realizes exactly what he’s doing. “Chanyeol,” he whispers as he tries to pull back and let Chanyeol up off the table. “I am so, so, sorry. I shouldn’t have—” 

“J-just don’t let them look at me. I don’t want them to look.” Long fingers dig into his shoulders, hands fisted in his robe to pull him back again. 

“Chanyeol, I-I—I do not want to mate you out of spite.”

But Chanyeol simply smiles at him, shaky and nervous but so  _ determined _ . “I do not want anyone to be able to take you from me. No council, no princess,  _ I  _ am supposed to be your mate. Please.”

Chanyeol has always been Junmyeon’s mate. It is Junmyeon’s fault they’ve waited so long to make their love official, as bound to royal procedures as Chanyeol was to propriety. Chanyeol would have mated him at any moment if Junmyeon had only asked, and yet Junmyeon kept them hanging in this horrible in-between.

Junmyeon nods and presses their lips together. He kisses Chanyeol until they are forced to pull away for air, lips tingling and warm from the pressure. “You are my mate. You are the only person I have ever wanted as my mate and you will always be the only one. Look only at me, my love. They do not matter, look only at me.”

He kisses him again and shuts out the shouts of outrage coming from the advisors around the table. They do not matter, they have never mattered. In that moment, and in most other moments, Junmyeon’s world is Chanyeol. His lover opens his mouth when he licks along the seam of his lips and moans into his mouth; there is nothing anyone could ever say to him that would be more important than that. 

Junmyeon slips his hands underneath Chanyeol’s shirt and rucks it up past his head until his wrists are trapped in the fabric. Chanyeol tugs at the bind and whines. “Let me touch you!”

“Hush, omega, let me spoil you.” Chanyeol blushes as he trails kisses down his neck to his collar bones, dotted in yellowing bruises. Junmyeon bites down over a few of them and purrs at the shaky breath Chanyeol lets out. 

Never before has Junmyeon been more thankful for the ridiculous robe he wore to hold court this morning. He pulls off his other clothing in a rush, wanting to feel Chanyeol’s skin against his own, but leaves the robe draped over his shoulders, a curtain to block out unwanted stares. When Chanyeol kicks off his pants once Junmyeon undoes the tie holding them on his skinny hips, his body, bare and flushed, so beautiful, is for Junmyeon’s eyes only. 

His cock is still soft against his thigh but it slowly fattens the more Junmyeon kisses him, fingers trailing along his sides and pinching gently at his pretty pink nipples. Junmyeon has been aroused from the moment he laid Chanyeol out on the table. 

He cannot think of a time he has had the honor of having Chanyeol underneath him and not been so aroused he could hardly think. He pushes Chanyeol’s legs apart and fits himself between the human’s thighs, cockhead dragging along the skin of his inner thigh. It leaves a trail of precum. Junmyeon smears it into Chanyeol’s skin with his thumb. 

“You are so unbelievably beautiful,” Junmyeon groans, rutting against Chanyeol’s thigh. “Each day I look at you and wonder what miracles I must have performed to deserve you. I imagine what our pups will look like, what you will look like carrying them. When you go into heat, I go mad simply because I miss you. I love you so much that I do not know what to do with myself when you are away.”

“J-Jongin, one of the other omega servants, he takes care of me during my heats a-and he sits outside the door so I’m not alone and he says all I do is call for you. I just. I’ve always just wanted to be yours.” Chanyeol hitches his own legs up on Junmyeon’s hips and finally frees his hands from his shirt, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s neck to pull him in for another kiss.

Junmyeon laughs. He bites down gently on Chanyeol’s lower lip and smirks at his little gasp of pain. “You have always been mine. I’m sorry it has taken me so long to prove it to you and everyone else.”

Outside of the bit of paradise Junmyeon has created, he can hear the council members arguing viciously about their planned marriage treaty, the legal proceedings commonly needed to authenticate royal marriages, the obscenity taking place before them. Not a single one of them attempts to intervene though.

It’s for the best. Junmyeon would likely kill anyone who tried to take his Chanyeol from him.

Junmyeon smells it when Chanyeol begins to leak, slick dripping out of him and onto the polished wood of the table. He grins wolfishly and slips a hand into Chanyeol’s hair to pull his head back. 

Junmyeon has never allowed himself this much free reign with Chanyeol’s neck. He has kissed, sniffed, nuzzled, but never bitten down. He does now and Chanyeol squirms, writhing underneath him and scrabbling at Junmyeon’s shoulders. Cinnamon sugar floods Junmyeon’s nose and he thinks that it wouldn’t be so bad if he drowned in the scent.

He slips a hand between them, reaching down to press against Chanyeol’s hole with a thumb. He smears the slick around, shivers at the feeling of his lover clenching and unclenching, wanting something to fill him up. He’s wet, not as wet as Junmyeon would like, but the tip of his thumb slides in easily. Chanyeol moans, “Oh, oh Junmyeon. More. I-I want more.”

Junmyeon pulls out his thumb and replaces it with two fingers. Chanyeol’s cock twitches against his stomach. His blush spreads down his neck to his chest, hips attempting to rock back into Junmyeon’s touch. His breathing is heavy, uneven, eyes squeezed shut as he bears down upon the fingers thrusting into him. He keens when Junmyeon drags the pads of his fingers along his most sensitive places and begins to leak more slick down Junmyeon’s wrist.

“Please,” Chanyeol bites down on his own forearm as Junmyeon pushes in a third finger. 

Junmyeon pulls his arm free, “I want to hear you. Let everyone know how good I make you feel.” Then, Chanyeol hiccups and lets out a few babbling cries when Junmyeon drags his fingers back out. “There you are, my love. What do you want? Tell me what you want from me.”

“W-want—I want ,” Chanyeol pants, stammering, stuttering, eyes screwed shut as his hips buck and squirm. Junmyeon strokes Chanyeol’s cock with his free hand and watches any coherence the human had drain out of him. “Junmyeon, I, please. Please, please, more!”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Junmyeon runs his nose down Chanyeol’s neck and has to bite his lip until he tastes copper so that he doesn’t bite down on the soft, smooth, fragile skin before him. 

“Do you want me to knot you? Mark you as mine, my mate, for the whole kingdom—the  _ world _ —to see?” Chanyeol nods. His eyes flutter open to stare at Junmyeon, dark with lust and love. 

Junmyeon fingers him for a while longer, for nothing else than to give himself time to reign his own instincts in. Chanyeol whines in protest, legs dropping off Junmyeon’s hips to spread wider on the table even as his cock throbs in Junmyeon’s grip. His hole sucks Junmyeon in, attempting to pull his fingers in deeper every time he makes to pulls back. He would tease him, call him greedy, if not for the council members still standing around the table. 

Many of them have left, fled in the name of purity and propriety. But others, Jaehwan and Jisoo in particular, have stayed; perhaps they are watching to be sure that Junmyeon does indeed knot his omega and put his claim on his neck, perhaps because their prides won’t allow them to admit defeat and leave.

Junmyeon doesn’t particularly care.

His world is Chanyeol, the pretty blush spreading down his neck, the heaving of his chest, the sweet, rhythmic clenching of his hole around Junmyeon’s fingers. 

Junmyeon spreads his fingers apart to hear his lover keen. He pulls out after and then Chanyeol whines at being empty. 

His slick drips from Junmyeon’s fingers and spills out from his hole. The meeting table will have to be replaced after this, as stained as it is. Junmyeon spreads Chanyeol’s slick down his shaft and tells himself to take the table for his own room so that it isn’t thrown out. Then, he puts one of Chanyeol’s legs over his shoulder and reaches down to drag the head of his cock through the mess between the human’s thighs. 

“My love, will you let me have you? For now and for all the days to come?” Chanyeol nods, mumbling out nonsense as he attempts to get Junmyeon’s dick where he wants it.

Junmyeon grins, leaning down to kiss his slack, open mouth. He notches his cockhead at Chanyeol’s warm, wet, welcoming hole and pushes in, in,  _ in  _ until he bottoms out. 

Chanyeol cries out, the most beautiful moan Junmyeon has ever heard. Junmyeon has to stop and rest his forehead against Chanyeol’s knee. He fucked him only last night, but it seems that he will never grow accustomed to that initial moment of being surrounded by Chanyeol’s tight, clenching heat. He is  _ deep _ ; Chanyeol stares up at the ceiling with blank eyes and whimpers helplessly, mouth falling open as he pants and reaches for Junmyeon with a shaking hand. 

When he regains some sort of coherency, Junmyeon rests his forehead against Chanyeol’s. “You always welcome me in. No one will ever take me as well as you do, like they are made for me to have and nothing else. How do I feel?”

He rocks his hips. Chanyeol moans softly and his eyelashes flutter. “Good,” he whispers, “So good. I’m so full. F-fuck me.”

Junmyeon cannot find it in himself to deny such a sweet request. He presses his lips to the scent gland under Chanyeol’s jaw and begins to fuck him in earnest. He fucks his omega fast, hard, grabs him by the hips to hold him in place. The table rocks with the force of Junmyeon’s thrusts and there is a moment where he worries that it will break and collapse out from under them.

Then Chanyeol shifts so that Junmyeon’s cock drags perfectly inside him and he yelps, leg kicking on reflex, and Junmyeon cannot be bothered by a table or angry council members. 

He fucks Chanyeol as he does nearly every night, with all his speed and strength until his love is crying out little tears of pleasure. Chanyeol sucks in deep, gasping breaths that are punched out of him in helpless moans, nearly drowning out the sound of skin against skin. “Pretty boy,” Junmyeon growls. “I want to see you come on my cock. Show them all how well I take care of you.” 

He lets go of Chanyeol’s hip with one hand to rub at his rim, stretched and swollen from use and so, so sensitive. Chanyeol writhes, scrabbling at Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Close. Please, I’m close!”

Junmyeon pushes the leg on his shoulder back against Chanyeol’s chest, one hand pressed in the crook of his knee. It opens him up even more, lets Junmyeon slide in even deeper until Chanyeol is sobbing. “There? Is that what you need? My cock so deep inside you that you can feel it in the back of your throat? Take it, Chanyeol. You’re so desperate for my cock, so  _ take  _ it.” 

Junmyeon fucks in and in, rolling his hips once, twice. Chanyeol comes with a soft cry and his hole attempts to milk Junmyeon’s cock for all its cum, greedy little thing he is. His cock is still hard against his stomach, precum and the clear fluid he spurts out during orgasm pooling in his belly button. 

Chanyeol’s orgasm doesn’t force Junmyeon’s own, but he feels the pleasure building in his veins, hot and electric. It burns, boiling under his skin. The world begins to turn hazy at the edges as he fucks Chanyeol through his orgasm. Chanyeol is impossibly tight around him, so tight that Junmyeon’s knot has only just begun to swell and yet it is already a struggle to fuck in to the base.

“Too much,” Chanyeol cries as his orgasm goes on and on, encouraged by the knot forcing its way in and out of his hole. He always thinks that he cannot take more after his first orgasm with Junmyeon’s cock in his ass, but Junmyeon always proves him wrong. 

Chanyeol told him once that he did not think he could take Junmyeon’s knot after Junmyeon had allowed it to swell while fucking Chanyeol’s thighs. Junmyeon intends to prove him wrong on this matter as well.

“Hush. This is what you are meant to do, my love. You’re going to be so full of my seed that no one would ever be able to mistake you as anything but mine. You will leak for hours,  _ days.  _ Everyone will know who you belong to, who belongs to you in return. This, my cock, my knot, my cum, it is all for you, my love. All for you.”

He kisses the human quiet, swallows his pitiful little cries as his knot slowly swells, stretching the poor thing wider and wider with each thrust. He had never allowed his knot anywhere near Chanyeol’s hole before, too concerned about losing control and mating him without permission. 

Now, Junmyeon forces his knot inside one last time and keeps it there, grinding against Chanyeol’s walls and licking along the beautiful arch of his neck. He sets the points of his teeth against skin and growls low in his throat. 

This is all he’s ever wanted. Every heat Chanyeol spent hidden away, every rut that had Junmyeon tearing apart his room with the need to pin Chanyeol down and fuck him senseless, fill him up with seed and watch his belly grow with their pups. He has waited  _ years  _ to finally knot his bitch the way he was meant to; he wants every goddamn council member in the room to know how well his omega takes his knot, a human servant taking the king’s knot and  _ fucking loving  _ it. 

Chanyeol is going to come again. Junmyeon can tell by the way he sobs, breathing much too fast, much too shallow. He is going to come again, on his alpha’s knot with his alpha’s teeth in his neck. “Junmyeon. J-Junmyeon, love you. I-I love—”

His omega, so sweet, so lovely,  _ his.  _ Junmyeon snarls, something wild and nasty in his chest, and bites down on Chanyeol’s neck as his knot finishes growing. This is the only knot he has ever taken, will ever take. 

Junmyeon feels his orgasm crashing down over him like a wave breaking against the rocks. He tastes copper, tastes cinnamon sugar.

Junmyeon comes, spilling deep inside Chanyeol, hot and wet against his walls. 

Chanyeol hiccups, babbling about feeling warm and heavy and full and  _ loved _ . He comes on Junmyeon’s cock for a second time, jerking in Junmyeon’s arms. He squeezes down on Junmyeon’s knot and milks more and more cum from him.

It feels endless, a perfect circle of pleasure that goes on and on until Junmyeon has no more cum to give and Chanyeol is shaking so hard his teeth are chattering together. Softly, gently, Junmyeon licks at the torn skin of his neck as they both calm, drawing Chanyeol closer. “I love you so much,” he whispers into Chanyeol’s ear, “My beautiful omega, my mate. My Chanyeollie. You did so well, my love. Hush, no more tears.”

His love is so terribly strung out, shivering as the sweat on their bodies cools. He cries quietly into Junmyeon’s shoulder and clings like a little monkey. “Make them leave. I don’t want them to look at me. Please, Junmyeon, d-don’t let them. I w-wasn’t thinking—God, I don’t want them to look at me. ”

Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate for a moment. He raises his head and snarls, “Out! Everyone out! Leave us be!”

Jaehwan meets Junmyeon’s eyes, mouth opening, likely to protest Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s union using some ancient law that Junmyeon will have stricken from the books as soon as he is able. “Your majesty,” he starts. He stops when Kyungsoo presses the tip of a sword to his throat.

“The king and his mate have both asked you to leave. Must I escort you out or shall you go of your own accord?”

The advisors flee then; the stories of Kyungsoo’s brutality in battle are both numerous and unnervingly factual. The man is one of the kindest Junmyeon has ever known in times of peace, however, offering a soft smile in their direction before herding the council members out of the room. 

When they are finally alone, Junmyeon showers kisses upon Chanyeol’s face, licking up his tears and nuzzling into the uninjured side of his neck. “I am so sorry, Chanyeol. This isn’t how I wanted to mate you. You deserve better than this.”

“D-don’t apologize. I wanted this. I would not have let you have me if I did not want this, want  _ you,”  _ Chanyeol shakes his head. His eyes are red from crying, hair matted down with sweat. He is still the most beautiful omega Junmyeon will ever have the privilege of meeting. “It was—It was more than I expected.”

“Overwhelming,” Junmyeon asks. Chanyeol nods. He looks a bit more at peace now that the room is empty of all save themselves. “If it is any consolation, if we had mated in the privacy of my rooms I believe I would be absolutely useless right now. You feel divine and I think I would prefer to spend the rest of our days just like this.”

He shifts to get into a more comfortable position to wait out the knot. The movement pushes the knot against Chanyeol’s walls, the omega clenching down in reflex and forcing a groan out of Junmyeon’s throat. “Or perhaps not. You would be the death of me before long.”

“Would it be so bad,” Chanyeol giggles, head tilting back to offer Junmyeon more access to his neck. “Would you hate it if this was how you passed?”

“Absolutely not. I have the most beautiful omega in all the world underneath me, hot and tight around my knot. How could there ever be a more perfect way to die?” 

He rests his hand on Chanyeol’s belly and wonders if it is perhaps a bit rounder than it was before Junmyeon fucked him, full of cock and cum. Junmyeon promptly forces that thought from his mind, as it makes his cock twitch and he refuses to fuck his mate on the table for a second time. The next time Junmyeon knots him, he wants the privacy of their rooms, the softness of their bed for Chanyeol’s comfort. 

“I would like to marry you before the end of the season, if that would please you,” Junmyeon cards his hand through sweaty brown hair and sighs at the sleepy smile he is rewarded with in return. 

“Would the council be upset if I only wanted a small ceremony with you and our friends and family?”

Junmyeon laughs. “I could not care less what the council thinks of our wedding. I let them hold too much power over me for far too long. This debacle with an unauthorized marriage treaty has given me enough evidence to kick them all off the council and replace them with advisors of my choosing. And I believe that Luhan and Jongdae will care more about the state of the kingdom than what you and I do in our bedroom.”

That isn’t quite true. Jongdae is a terror and will likely hound Chanyeol for the exact specifications of Junmyeon’s cock, but Junmyeon is happy to trade advisors who hate his mate for ones who care more about him than the actual king.

Time passes in long, slow breaths. Chanyeol settles and Junmyeon does his best to keep him comfortable as his knot begins to deflate. He sings to him for a moment, but the silliness of it all makes Chanyeol laugh too hard, squeezing around Junmyeon’s cock. 

“It may be petty of me,” Chanyeol says in a gasp as Junmyeon begins to pull out, “but I wish to be there when you remove the council members.”

“Show them that you won, hm? That they were foolish to ever try and tear me from your side?” Chanyeol sputters at that, protesting that Junmyeon is not a thing to be won. “Oh, but you did win. We both won. And I am your prize as you are mine. I have been wrapped around your fingers from the moment we met, Yeollie. They were simply too stubborn to see the truth.” Junmyeon climbs off the table and stands between Chanyeol’s legs to stare at his hole, red from friction and not quite gaping, but stretched enough for Junmyeon to watch his cum leak out in rivulets and drops. 

Chanyeol blushes and squirms, attempting to close his thighs even with Junmyeon’s hands holding them apart. It’s a bit ridiculous how he is so embarrassed about cum in his hole when he will wear it on his face with pride. 

But it is not Junmyeon’s place to question Chanyeol, just to love him and care for him as any good alpha would for their omega. Chanyeol is  _ his  _ omega. 

Junmyeon helps Chanyeol sit up before pulling the sweaty robe from around his own shoulders and wrapping it around Chanyeol, tucking the end of it under his ass to catch the cum and slick dripping out of him. The fabric is beyond saving at this point, soaked through as it is.

Junmyeon picks his discarded clothing up off the floor and redresses himself quickly before stepping back in between Chanyeol’s thighs. He runs his hands up the soft, smooth skin and grins at the goosebumps that break out under his touch. “Now,” he whispers, kissing the tip of Chanyeol’s nose, “I believe that the love of my life promised me that once I put my teeth in his neck I could pull him into the bath with me whenever I so please and wash him. What do you have to say to that?”

Chanyeol’s face breaks out into one of those smiles, brighter than the sun and twice as warm. He holds his arms out and opens and closes his hands as if to beckon Junmyeon closer. “I say that I am very tired and very dirty.  _ And  _ I haven’t been cuddled for nearly long enough today.”

“Ah, three things I simply cannot allow to pass. Come, allow me to rectify the situation.” Junmyeon fits his hands under Chanyeol’s thighs and lifts, hoisting his mate into his arms before carrying him, giggling and smelling like bright, sweet cinnamon sugar, back to their rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos and I will post my links here once I am revealed!


End file.
